Play MSTie for Me
Play MSTie for Me (or "Play MST for Me") is a series of videos initially sold by Best Brains that collect clips of songs from various episodes of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Originally sold as three individual VHS tapes, the series was collected on the Play MSTie for Me - Triple Decker DVD, released by Best Brains on November 1, 2004. The DVD was subsequently re-released as a bonus DVD from Shout! Factory. Volumes 1 and 2 contain short intros from Trace Beaulieu. Volume 1 Play MST for Me: The Music of Mystery Science Theater 3000 is the first collection. It was released by Best Brains on VHS tape on November 30, 1991. The video consists of songs performed in host segments in Seasons Two and Three. The songs are: * "Sidehackin'" (Episode 202 - The Side Hackers) * "Creepy Girl" (Episode 204 - Catalina Caper) * "If Chauffeurs Ruled the World" (Episode 206 - Ring of Terror) * "Wild Rebels Cereal" (Episode 207 - The Wild Rebels) * "Tibby, Oh Tibby" (Episode 302 - Gamera) * "Clown in the Sky" (Episode 303 - Pod People) * "Sandy Frank" (Episode 306 - Time of the Apes) * "A Michael Feinstein Gamera" (Episode 312 - Gamera vs. Guiron) * "Slow the Plot Down" (Episode 314 - Mighty Jack) * "The Many Tunes of Gamera" (Episode 316 - Gamera vs. Zigra) * "The Waffle Song" (Episode 317 - The Saga of the Viking Women and their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent) * "A Patrick Swayze Christmas" (Episode 321 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians) Volume 2 Play MST for Me 2: The Music of Mystery Science Theater 3000 is the second video release in the series, released on VHS tape on April 30, 1994. The video consists of songs performed in host segments in Seasons Four, Five, and Six. The songs are: * Oh, Kim Cattrall (Episode 403 - City Limits) * The Janitor Song (Episode 514 - Teenage Strangler) * My Wild Irish Ireland (Episode 516 - Alien from L.A.) * Tubular Boobular Joy (Episode 419 - Outlaw) * TV's Frank & Dr. Forrester (Episode 419 - Outlaw) * Whispering Christmas Warrior (Episode 521 - Santa Claus) * Merry Christmas -- If That's O.K. (Episode 521 - Santa Claus) * Doughy Guys (Episode 522 - Teen-age Crime Wave) * Mystos (Episode 522 - Teen-age Crime Wave) * The Greatest Frank of All (Episode 523 - Village of the Giants) * Cosmic Freight Train (Episode 603 - The Dead Talk Back) * Nummy Muffin Coolcol Butter (Episode 605 - Colossus and the Headhunters) * Square Dance (Episode 607 - Bloodlust!) Volume 3 Play MST for Me 3: The Music of Mystery Science Theater 3000 is the third and final video, released by Best Brains on VHS tape on November 1, 2000. Unlike Volumes 1 and 2, there is no tape introduction, no closing credits apart from a bumper-style copyright notice, and no on-screen song titles or episode references on the clips. The video consists of songs performed in host segments in Seasons Eight, Nine, and Ten. The songs are (titles taken from the DVD release): * The Bomb Song (Episode 804 - The Deadly Mantis) * AM Country in Space (Episode 804 - The Deadly Mantis) * The Best of Digger Smolken (Episode 806 - The Undead) * When I Held Your Brain in my Arms (Episode 807 - Terror from the Year 5000) * The 70s Song (Episode 814 - Riding with Death) * Sodium! (Episode 817 - The Horror of Party Beach) * When Loving Lovers Love (Episode 822 - Overdrawn at the Memory Bank) * Where Oh Werewolf? (Episode 904 - Werewolf) * A Sonnet for the Lady Hargrove (Episode 905 - The Deadly Bees) * Please Staaay! (Episode 905 - The Deadly Bees) * Hobgoblins (Episode 907 - Hobgoblins) * The Canada Song (Episode 910 - The Final Sacrifice) * Air on a Delta Knight (Episode 913 - The Quest of the Delta Knights) * The Rain Song (Episode 1002 - Girl in Gold Boots) * The Band that Played "California Lady" (Episode 1007 - Track of the Moon Beast) * To Earth (Episode 1013 - Diabolik) Triple Decker DVD Category:Home video releases Category:Video Exclusives Category:Compilations